<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could someone PLEASE get them a room? by Wendino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908683">Could someone PLEASE get them a room?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino'>Wendino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptic Patrol [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of unresolved tension between the podcast duo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptic Patrol [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could someone PLEASE get them a room?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi and Lucas were two of most observant people ever recruited under TC, and yet they were both so very oblivious. It was no secret that the two were pining for each other, but for whatever reason they were the only two completely unaware of the other’s feelings for each other. It was even a running gag to bet on who would confess first or to tease one of the duo by hinting about the other. It was clear in the way they spoke to each other, and even more obvious in the way they looked longingly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, but for whatever reason the two were completely oblivious to each other. Their constant dancing around each other had everyone frustrated since the unresolved tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Their friends decided they were done with the duo’s mutual pining and decided to do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>Lv: so explain the game to me again?</p><p> Kain groaned in annoyance as Sid muffled a laugh. Lucas avoided looking at Levi as Kain spoke up again.</p><p>K: it’s called ‘seven minutes in heaven’, you can either spin a bottle or draw lots and whoever you get gets locked in a closet with you for seven minutes. What you do in those seven minutes is your choice-</p><p>S: most people use it for make outs, the bold ones have been caught doing more than that</p><p> Levi tilted his head in confusion but shrugged and smiled. Lucas cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking in his semi-flustered state.</p><p>Lu: So how is this working…?</p><p>S: well it's harder to do since we have so few people, but i imagine spinning a bottle would be the best option. More random and less likely to be tampered with, y’know?</p><p>Lv: works for me! </p><p>Lu: same here…</p><p> Kain and Sid shared a look that the duo wasn't sure they wanted to know what it meant, before the former pulled out an empty bottle from seemingly nowhere and laid it down between them.</p><p>K: I’ll go first, since I brought it up</p><p> The other three nodded and watched as the bottle spun. It landed on Levi and the two blonds shared a fist bump, getting up and locking themselves in a nearby closet. Lucas tried to ignore the pit in his stomach when Sid spoke up.</p><p>S: Dont worry, your friend isnt into Kain like that.</p><p> Lucas narrowed his eyes a bit at the greenette.</p><p>Lu: How would you know? You’ve only just met him today…</p><p>S: maybe so, but I know Kain and I’ve been around the block a couple times to know things~</p><p> He shot Lucas a playful wink as he spoke cryptically, and Lucas found himself trusting the smaller AIs judgement. Time flew by quickly as the two chatted, and soon they were rejoined by the two blonds.</p><p>Lv: Having fun you two?</p><p>S: Lu was just telling me more about your podcast, its actually pretty cool</p><p> The duo preened under the praise and Kain snorted.</p><p>K: What a bunch of weirdos</p><p>S: pot meet kettle!</p><p>K: HEY!?</p><p>S: Oh look it's my turn to spin!</p><p> The duo muffled their laughter at Kain’s indignant noise at being ignored before looking back at the spinning bottle. It landed once more on Kain, who smirked mischievously.</p><p>K: Payback time~!</p><p>S: oh worm</p><p> Levi disguised his laugh as a cough and the duo watched as Kain grabbed Sid by the back of his shirt and dragged the greenette towards the closet. The duo sat quietly together before Levi spoke up.</p><p>Lv: are you having fun?</p><p>Lu: it's… interesting for sure…</p><p>Lv: i getcha, if you start wanting to head back to the rooms though let me know and I’ll walk with you.</p><p> Lucas sent a small smile Levi’s way and nodded, to which Levi sent him a smile in return. They chatted back and forth, each talking about what they’d talked about with the other two. Levi in particular laughed about how Kain had teased him about how he intended to lock the duo in the closet if they got selected together, and Lucas felt his blush coming back to his face. Remembering that the game typically involved making out, Lucas’s eyes glanced briefly at Levi’s lips unconsciously, which only fueled his flustered state.</p><p> By the time Kain and Sid stumbled back into the room, both clearly dishevelled, it was Levi’s turn to spin and Lucas could barely contain his blushing. As fate would have it, the bottle landed on Lucas. Sid and Kain shared another look that the duo weren’t sure how to interpret, before Levi gestured for Lucas to follow him to the closet. It was about the size of a small janitor’s closet, not a lot of wiggle room so the two were practically on top of each other when the door shut behind them. Levi seemed to get as comfy as he could against the back wall, and Lucas resorted to staying as close against the door as he could.</p><p>Lv: you alright Lulu?</p><p>Lucas nodded, trying not to look at Levi in case his thoughts started spiralling again. It didnt help when Levi leaned closer to him.</p><p>Lv: you sure? You’re only ever this quiet if youre spooked about something</p><p>Lu: nOpe, i'm good!</p><p> Levi snorted and Lucas cursed his voice cracking. He glanced over towards his friend, who was smiling at him. He regretted his choice when he realized that Levi had slid down the back wall to sit and now had his longer legs stretched out around him, drawing his eyes straight to his- Lucas cut that thought off real quick and hid his face in his hands again. He must've made a noise because Levi was right there in front of him, a hand on his shoulder and the other gently prying one hand from his face.</p><p>Lv: hey hey Lu, it's ok! If you're spooked, we can leave-</p><p>Lu: nO! I-I mean, no its ok,,,</p><p> Levi looked unconvinced and Lucas just face-planted into his friend’s chest in an attempt to hide his face. Levi didn’t push him away, although he too started feeling a blush spread down towards his neck. He scooted closer and shifted Lucas’s legs so that they were on either side of his waist, which let the two sit more comfortably within the confined space. Lucas kept his face buried in Levi’s chest as the taller blond rested his chin in the crook of Lucas’s neck. Neither said anything, both at a loss for words, but they were almost certain the other could hear their heart beating rapidly. Lucas in particular was slightly regretting his positioning when every breath he took meant being overwhelmed by Levi’s cologne. It only added fuel to the fire of his spiralling thoughts and left him glad that he wore pants on the looser end of the spectrum. Levi, of course, was oblivious to his friend’s turmoil as he struggled with his own thoughts, barely resisting the urge to kiss along Lucas’s neck. The fact that Lucas kept squirming randomly really didn't help and he was left biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. </p><p> Time seemed to move at a crawl, but eventually their seven minutes were up and Sid opened the door to let them out. The duo untangled themselves, making a point to avoid looking at each other in case one saw the other’s flustered state. Kain noticed though, and was quick to jump straight into teasing.</p><p>K: Did you two have fun~?</p><p>Lv: It was peaceful! I think I might’ve fallen asleep at some point</p><p>Sid poorly muffled his laughter as Kain looked at his friend incredulously, and closed the closet door.</p><p>S: I won the bet, you owe me Blondie!</p><p>K: Fuck you</p><p>S: Is that an offer?</p><p> This time it was the duo who started laughing as Kain pouted and handed over some money to Sid, muttering something about him hanging around Shū too much. Sid looked back to the duo and smiled.</p><p>S: Thanks for playing with us you two! </p><p>Lv: Thanks for having us! It was nice to finally meet my bro’s partner</p><p>S: it was nice getting to meet y’all too! I’ll def have to pay more attention to your podcasts and stuff.</p><p>Lu: we appreciate it!</p><p> The duo waved as they left the room, laughing as they heard a startled yelp just before they shut the door.</p><p>Lv: You think theyre gonna finish where they left off?</p><p>Lu: if they are i don't wanna know.</p><p>Lv: wanna head back to my room then? I need a shower to get all this dust off</p><p> Lucas nodded and the two maneuvered back towards the taller blond’s room. Levi chatted about some new evidence to an old Commander theory as Lucas listened, relieved about the distraction from his thoughts. A distraction that unfortunately didn't last long once they entered Levi’s room. Within seconds of entering, Levi had already tossed aside his crop jacket and undershirt on his way to the bathroom. It was a sight Lucas had seen many times and at this point shouldnt affect him as much as it did, but the poor AI almost choked on air when Levi turned around and smiled at him.</p><p>Lv: per usual, make yourself at home! My space is your space </p><p>Lu: y-yea no worries, go take a shower stinky</p><p> Levi snorted and disappeared into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Lucas sat on Levi’s bed and tried to relax. He’d been in this room hundreds of times, this one was no different… or it shouldn't have been, but today's events continued to weigh heavily on his mind. In the next room, Levi wasn’t faring any better. He turned the shower water onto the coldest setting and let the freezing water run over him. It didn't help sadly, since flashes of Lucas squirming in his lap and his friend’s scent still lingered at the forefront of his mind, and Levi couldn't bring himself to ignore the thoughts that bordered on thirst territory. He groaned quietly and ran a hand down his face, before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. </p><p> Lucas has resorted to laying back on Levi’s bed, hugging one of the blond’s many pillows and drinking in the smell of his cologne. The click of the bathroom door unlocking escaped his notice, and Levi froze when he saw his friend clutching his pillow tightly. He ignored the jealous pit in his stomach, scolding himself for something as childish as being jealous of a pillow, before dipping into his closet. He threw on a pair of boxer-briefs before stepping out into his room, two outfits in hand.</p><p>Lv: hey Lulu, help me pick?</p><p> Lucas shot up and immediately turned bright red, covering his face with his hands when he saw Levi in just his underwear.</p><p>Lu: L-LEV! We’ve talked about th-this!! You have to give me s-some warning before you walk out naked!!</p><p>Lv: ??? But i'm not naked???</p><p>Lu: Just your underwear c-counts!</p><p>Levi pouted but relented, but not before making Lucas choose which outfit looked better since his usual gear needed to be washed from all the dust. He stepped back out into the room in a crop top with ‘serial chiller’ written across the front and a pair of pastel multicolored shorts. Lucas cursed the small part of his brain that wanted to see more skin before clearing his throat.</p><p>Lv: whatcha think?</p><p>Lu: hot- I MEAN GOOD! It looks very good!</p><p>Lv: thanks lulu! Showers open if you wanna use it by the way. I don't have any of your clothes though, but i think I have stuff that could fit you!</p><p> Lucas’s brain short circuited and he nodded dumbly, standing up almost robotically before disappearing into the bathroom. Levi’s brain also shorted out when the thought of Lucas in his clothing sent a jolt straight south. He tried to shake the thoughts of his friend from his mind, and set about looking for something decent for Lucas. A few minutes later and Levi was passing off an outfit for Lucas: a comfy pair of harem pants and a black tank top with the words ‘creep it real’ across the front. He kept his head turned away for Lucas’s privacy as he handed his friend the clothes and took the old, dusty clothes to be put in his hamper. When Lucas exited the bathroom, Levi felt his knees almost give out as he stared at his friend. The two stood there awkwardly before Lucas broke the silence.</p><p>Lu: we should um,,, we should head for the studio,,,</p><p>Lv: ah, y-yea right ok,,,</p><p> Although neither moved, still staring at each other as if they were waiting for something. Levi was about to open his mouth when a knock on his door startled them both, Able’s voice coming through.</p><p>A: Levi have you seen my brother? He wasn’t in his room…</p><p> The spell over the two was broken and Levi opened his door to smile at their boss.</p><p>Lv: Last i saw, he was with that little partner of his in one of the spare rooms down the hall</p><p> Able nodded, and was about to turn away when he caught sight of Lucas fidgeting in the background.</p><p>A: ah, about time.</p><p> The duo shared a confused look as Able walked off without another word, left there wondering what exactly he’d meant. They didn't dwell on it for long though as Lucas realized they were about to be late for their show and the two bolted towards the recording studio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>